Una Nueva Historia
by Valk Aegian
Summary: Una historia sobre tres amigos que emprenden su viaje por la región Teselia Unova . Transcurre 1 año y medio después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en los juegos Pokémon Black & White. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Una nueva aventura**_

"Espero que llegue pronto." dijo ella, "Tengo ganas de volver a verle."

"Normal, yo también. Hace 6 meses que se fue" respondió él.

Nos encontramos en Teselia, más concretamente en Pueblo Arcilla. Hace un año y medio que el Equipo Plasma fue derrotado por una joven entrenadora, llamada Liza, de Pueblo Terracota.

Esta vez, tres jóvenes amigos se van a embarcar juntos en una aventura que les llevará a lo largo de innumerables aventuras, donde conocerán infinidad de pokémon y a muchas personas.

Eran 3 adolescentes, la chica y el chico que están esperando son hermanos, y tienen un amigo en común. Ella se llama Light, tiene 13 años. Es alta, delgada, con un pelo moreno muy largo y ojos marrones; guapa, inteligente, alegre y astuta, pero también un poco vaga. Lleva una camiseta azul y blanca, junto con unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas zapatillas azules. Adora los pokémon de tipo dragón y es una gran admiradora de Iris, la líder del gimnasio Caolín. Quiere llegar a ser como ella.

Su hermano, Grey, tiene un año más que ella. Es un poco más bajo que su hermana, tiene el pelo oscuro y un poco largo, por lo que le tapa parcialmente uno de sus ojos, que son negros. Lleva una camisa negra con rayas rojas, y un pantalón negro, junto con unas zapatillas negras. Es completamente opuesto a su hermana, es más serio, un poco egoísta e impulsivo cuando algo le emociona, y siempre busca acción. Le encantan los concursos pokémon, y quiere llegar a ser un gran coordinador, cómo su madre.

Aunque ambos hermanos suelen pelearse muy a menudo, no paran de molestarse y no demuestran públicamente que se quieren mucho, aunque luego siempre se ayudan cuando lo necesitan.

Y el chico que falta es Shadow, tiene 15 años, y es de Sinnoh. Se fue a Teselia con 8 años cuando la Profesora Encina fue a visitar a su abuela, en Pueblo Caelestis, pues no sabía nada de sus padres desde pequeño, y vivía con sus abuelos y su hermana Cintia, Campeona de Sinnoh. Él se fue con la profesora porque quería saber más sobre los pokémon de Teselia, ya que conocía muy bien los de Sinnoh. Es alto e inteligente, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, es muy formal y buena persona, un poco vago, pero cuando debe hacer algo, siempre lo hace bien. Lleva una camiseta roja y blanca, un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas rojas. Quiere llegar a ser Campeón de Teselia, al igual que su hermana lo es de Sinnoh.

No le ha dicho todavía a sus amigos que su hermana es Campeona Pokémon.

Hace seis meses se marchó a Sinnoh para estar con su hermana y con sus abuelos, y hoy era el día que volvía para emprender una aventura junto con sus dos mejores amigos.

Light y Grey estaban esperando a las afueras de Pueblo Arcilla, justo en el comienzo de la Ruta 1.

"Mira, por ahí viene un coche" dijo Grey.

"Espero que sea él" respondió Light, "me estoy cansando de estar de pie esperando".

"Quién iba a decir que te cansarías de esperar al chico que te gusta" dijo burlonamente.

Light se ruborizó.

"¡Cállate ya!" gritó.

Era cierto, ella estaba enamorada de Shadow desde hace tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo. Su hermano no lo sabía, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, pero lo decía porque le gustaba molestar a su hermana con esas cosas. El coche que habían visto se paró y de él salió Shadow.

"¡Shadow!" gritó Light.

Ella salió corriendo a verle, y su hermano detrás pero andando a un ritmo tranquilo. Shadow se dio cuenta de que sus amigos iban hacia él. Vio correr a Light, y pensaba que se pararía al llegar a él y le saludaría, pero se equivocó, ella le dio un abrazo.

"Te he echado de menos" dijo Light.

"Yo a ti también" respondió, "¿Y tu hermano?"

"Por ahí detrás viene"

Cuando Grey llegó tan sólo le dijo hola, pues es bastante serio. Se pusieron a hablar sobre qué habían hecho el tiempo que Shadow había estado en Sinnoh. Él les empezó a contar algo de lo que hizo; para este entonces, Light, que ya había dejado de abrazar a Shadow y le estaba escuchando, vio que detrás de Shadow salía una pequeña cabeza azul.

"Shadow, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Light apuntando detrás de sus piernas.

"Oh, es verdad, no os lo he dicho." dijo mientras se apartaba a un lado, "Chicos, os presento a Glaceon".

El pequeño Glaceon quedó al descubierto. Tenía un pelaje azul claro brillante, y era de un color diferente a los normales pero eso ellos lo sabían porque no habían visto nunca un Glaceon.

"¡Hala!" dijeron los hermanos al unísono, puesto que en Teselia no había pokémon de otras regiones como Kanto o Johto.

"Es monísimo" dijo Light.

Grey tan solo asintió a lo que dijo su hermana, aunque en el fondo pensaba que ese Glaceon era precioso, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, puesto que ellos dos pensarían que en realidad no era tan serio como aparentaba, y creía que tenía que dar esa imagen.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando al pokémon, pero este se volvió a esconder tras las piernas de su entrenador.

"Es muy tímido" dijo Shadow.

"¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?" le preguntó Light.

"Os lo contaré mientras vamos al laboratorio de la Profe, ¿os parece?" preguntó Shadow, "Tenemos un viaje que comenzar"

"Sí, vale" dijeron los hermanos.

Iban a emprender un viaje por toda la región de Teselia. La Profesora Encina le iba a dar a cada uno de ellos uno de los pokémon iniciales y una pokédex para que la ayudasen a ver y catalogar a todos los pokémon de Teselia.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el laboratorio de la Profesora Encina, Shadow les contaba cómo consiguió al Glaceon.

"Veréis, mi abuela al llegar me regaló un huevo pokémon." Comenzó Shadow, "Lo llevé conmigo todo el rato, hasta que un día, cuando estaba en una ciudad del norte llamada Ciudad Puntaneva eclosionó y de él salió un Eevee. Al día siguiente de eclosionar, salí a explorar los alrededores de la ciudad, y mientras andábamos, un grupo de pokémon se dirigió corriendo hacia nosotros. Nos asustamos, salimos corriendo y al llegar a un pequeño precipicio que había, saltamos. Los pokémon se fueron, y vimos que había una cueva a la que se podía entrar. Entramos y vimos una roca helada enorme que brillaba mucho. Nos acercamos, y cuando Eevee la tocó evolucionó a un Glaceon, y a pesar de que evolucionó sigue siendo una cría."

Los dos hermanos estaban impresionados, y en el tiempo que Shadow contó la historia ya habían llegado al laboratorio. Se pararon delante de la puerta y se miraron. Estuvieron en silencio un poco y entraron.

"Hola profesora" gritaron los tres.

"Hola chicos" contestó la Profesora Encina, "Shadow, ya veo que has llegado. ¿Qué tal en Sinnoh?"

"Muy bien profesora" respondió.

"Bueno, como sabía que vendríais, ya os tengo preparadas las pokédex y vuestros pokémon, aunque al pokémon lo tendréis que elegir vosotros, ¿vale?"

Todos asintieron, y entonces la profesora Encina preguntó quién iba a ser el primero en elegir el pokémon.

"Bueno, ¿quién será el primero?" preguntó la profesora.

"Seré yo, profesora" respondió Light.

"Muy bien, elige uno de estos tres pokémon"

La profesora encina sacó de tres pokéballs tres pokémon. Un Snivy, un Tepig y un Oshawott. Light se quedó pensando cual elegiría, mientras los pokémon la miraban con una cara sonriente. Finalmente se decidió a elegir.

"Vale, elijo a… Oshawott" dijo.

El Oshawott se puso muy contento y saltó a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora, la cual también estaba muy contenta de tener su primer pokémon.

A continuación, fue Grey el que se acercó a escoger su pokémon. Tardó poco en decidirlo.

"Elijo a Tepig, profesora" dijo.

El Tepig se acercó contento a Grey y se frotó en su pierna derecha.

"Bueno, Shadow." dijo la Profesora Encina, "Te toca quedarte con este Snivy"

"No me importa, es el que quería desde el principio además" respondió Shadow.

El Snivy se puso contento y saltó a la cabeza de Shadow. Ahora los tres ya tenían su pokémon inicial de Teselia. La Profesora Encina les hizo acercarse para entregarles las pokédex. Después les pidió que cuidasen bien de sus pokémon, y les deseó una feliz aventura.

Salieron del laboratorio cuando estaba atardeciendo, y creían que sería mejor empezar el viaje a la mañana siguiente

"Oye, ¿qué os parece si echamos un combate? propuso Light.

Shadow y Grey coincidieron con Light. Echaron a suertes quién lucharía con quién, y tocó que primero lucharían Light y Grey. Empezaría Grey, dado que así lo quiso su hermana, dado que su pokémon tenía ventaja.

"Muy bien", dijo Grey "Ve Tepig, placaje"

El Tepig obedeció y fue a realizar su placaje contra Oshawott, pero Light ordenó le ordenó que hiciese Esquivar seguido de un placaje. El Oshawott esquivó el ataque e hizo un placaje al Tepig, al cual lanzó lejos. El placaje del Oshawott había sido muy potente y había causado bastante daño al Tepig.

"¡Tepig!" gritó Grey, "¿Estás bien?"

El Tepig asintió y continuó la batalla. Light ordenó a su Oshawott que realizase un Pistola Agua, pero el Tepig de Grey lo esquivó y este le ordenó que realizase un ascuas, pero como ya estaba un poco debilitado no le causó mucho daño. Light ordenó a su Oshawott un placaje que el Tepig de Grey esquivó, pero todo fue una táctica de Light para que, al esquivar ese ataque, su Oshawott pudiese utilizar un pistola agua con el que debilitó a Tepig.

"¡Tepig!" gritó Grey, mientras se acercaba al pokémon derrotado, "¿Estás bien?"

El pequeño Tepig que se encontraba en sus brazos asintió. Grey era muy serio por fuera, pero en realidad era un chico muy sensible que se preocupaba por todo aquello que quería. Light preguntó a Grey como estaba su pokémon, este respondió que bien. Un momento después comenzó el combate entre Light y Shadow. Como Shadow tenía ventaja, Light empezó el combate.

"Oshawott" ordenó Light, "Pistola agua"

"Snivy, esquivar, y después Látigo Cepa" reaccionó Shadow.

A pesar de que el Oshawott realizó ese pistola agua muy rápido, el Snivy fue más rápido y lo esquivó, y entonces lanzó su látigo cepa, que causo bastante daño al Oshawott.

"Bueno, por que seas tú no te creas que te vamos a dejar ganar, Shadow" dijo Light.

"Lo mismo te digo Light" respondió Shadow, "Pero… ¡Snivy, placaje!"

"¡Oshawott, esquivar" ordenó Light

El Snivy realizó su placaje, pero era tan rápido, que al Oshawott no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo. El Oshawott fue derrotado, y Light salió corriendo a por él. Ella le preguntó que si se encontaba bien y el pokémon asintió.

"Bueno," dijo Grey, "creo que ya va siendo hora de irse a casa y prepararnos para salir mañana."

"Sí, es cierto" contestó Shadow.

Los tres acordaron quedar a la mañana siguiente en la ruta 1 para empezar su viaje, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente, después de despedirse Grey y Light de sus padres, y Shadow de la profesora Encina, comenzaron su viaje, un viaje que estaría lleno de aventuras.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Un símbolo familiar**_

Shadow, Light y Grey llevaban ya un día entero de viaje. Habían recorrido ya casi toda la ruta 1 y estaban a punto de llegar a Pueblo Terracota. Todos sus pokémon estaban fuera de las pokéballs e iban jugando delante de ellos. Iban hablando de todo lo que iban a hacer durante su viaje. Subieron una pequeña colina y al encontrarse arriba, vieron al pie de ella Pueblo Terracota. Bajaron casi corriendo, pues querían ir a informarse al Centro Pokémon lo más rápido posible. Al llegar al pueblo, que era bastante más grande que Pueblo Arcilla, Light y Grey se quedaron impresionados, pues había sitios a los que ellos nunca habían ido, pues no habían salido de su pueblo natal.

Se dirigían hacia el Centro Pokémon cuando vieron que había mucho revuelo cerca de un edificio. Se a cercaron, y vieron como el edificio estaba quemado. La policía que se encontraba allí pedía que nadie se acercase, y decía que estaba todo controlado. Ellos pensaron que se trataba de un simple incendio y prosiguieron su rumbo dirección al Centro Pokémon. Al llegar allí preguntaron a la enfermera Joy sobre los concursos y los líderes de gimnasio. Ella les respondió que para entrar en la liga pokémon debían inscribirse allí mismo, y les darían un estuche donde guardar sus medallas. Light y Shadow se fueron a una mesa a rellenar sus inscripciones, y mientras la enfermera Joy le contaba a Grey que el primer concurso de ese año sería en Ciudad Esmalte, y que al inscribirse allí le darían un estuche para guardar las cintas y una tarjeta para que supiesen que era coordinador.

Al acabar Light y Shadow, vieron que ya empezaba a anochecer, y le pidieron a la enfermera Joy si podían utilizar una habitación. Ella les contestó que naturalmente, que para eso estaban. Subieron los tres a la habitación, dejaron sus cosas y comenzaron a hablar.

"Bien," dijo Grey, "por fin voy a poder dormir en una cama"

"Sí" respondieron Light y Shadow a la vez.

"Bueno," dijo Light "Me voy a ir un poco a entrenar a mi Oshawott, ¿Os venís?"

Grey se había tumbado en la cama y dijo que no. Shadow, el cual había estado pensativo desde que vieron lo que le había pasado a ese edificio, también dijo que no. Light se desilusionó un poco, pero se fue. Al rato de irse Light, Shadow se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

"Bueno," dijo, "Grey, me voy a dar una vuelta".

El chico, sin levantarse de la cama ni abrir los ojos respondió:

"Ya. Lo que pasa es que te gusta mi hermana y te quieres ir con ella" dijo burlonamente Grey.

Shadow se puso rojo. No se le ocurría como su amigo podía haberse dado cuenta.

"¿Có…có…cómo lo sabes?" le preguntó Shadow que estaba muy avergonzado.

"Ah, ¿pero que es verdad?" respondió Grey, mientras abría los ojos y se incorporaba, "No lo sabía, tan solo te estaba tomando el pelo"

"Sí, es verdad, desde hace mucho, pero nunca me he atrevido a decírselo. ¿No se lo digas porfa?"

"Venga ya, Shadow. Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí. Tu tranquilo, no se lo diré. Y ahora vete a dar esa vuelta, ¿quieres? Me has desvelado."

Shadow sonrío y se marchó. Su amigo se tumbó y en escasos minutos se durmió.

Shadow salió del centro pokémon. Quedaban escasos minutos para que se hiciese completamente de noche. Vio a Light practicando con su Oshawott. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato, pues no se cansaba de verla, ni de pensar en ella. De hecho, cuando estuvo en Sinnoh siempre pensaba en ella. Él la quería con todo su corazón, nunca había querido a nadie así, pero no la quería por su físico, que pensaba que era bastante bueno, sino porque era inteligente, amable, graciosa, buena persona, etc.

Se marchó de allí para ir al edificio quemado. Su Glaceon iba a su lado, contento de estar con su entrenador. Al llegar cerca de donde estaba el edificio, vio que había dos policías dentro de un coche vigilando. Quería entrar para ver lo que podía haber pasado. Vio que la azotea del edificio de al lado quedaba solo un poco más alta que la del edificio quemado. Subió las escaleras, y al llegar a la azotea cogió a su Glaceon en brazos y saltó con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido. Bajó de la azotea al 4º piso, pero allí no había nada.

"Glaceon," dijo mientras le ponía en el suelo, "ve con cuidado"

"Gla…" asintió el pokémon.

Al bajar al tercer piso, se percató de que había una estancia con un gran ordenador. Entró en ella, y vio que era donde se había originado el fuego. Supo al instante, que quienquiera que hubiese provocado el fuego, quería deshacerse de algo, que estaría en ese ordenador. Él era bueno con los ordenadores, así que sacó el suyo, el cual llevaba en su mochila, y lo encendió. Quería saber que se ocultaba en ese ordenador. Buscó por el ordenador quemado el disco duro hasta que lo encontró. Estaba muy quemado, pero creía que podía sacar algo. Lo conectó a su ordenador, y al ver los datos, apareció un símbolo que le parecía familiar. Era una P mayúscula escrita en rojo y con una raya azul plateada que la cruzaba.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" se preguntó a sí mismo, "Yo ya he visto este símbolo antes, ¿pero dónde?"

"¡Gla, gla, glaceon!" gritó el pokémon de Shadow, para avisar a su entrenador, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Shadow se acercó y vio un coche patrulla llegar. De él salió un hombre con uniforme acompañado de un Liepard. Los policías del otro coche le llamaron sargento, por lo que Shadow dedujo que era el jefe.

"Sargento Berdz, hemos vigilado la casa, no ha venido nadie" dijo uno de los policías.

"Bien" respondió el sargento, "Es hora de ver que contiene ese ordenador, o al menos intentarlo"

A Shadow eso le parecía sospechoso. ¿Por qué un sargento iba a esperar a que se hiciese de noche para examinar un escenario? Pero no iba a quedarse para averiguarlo, pues el sargento subía con los oficiales. Pasó rápidamente los datos del disco duro del otro ordenador al suyo, lo dejó donde estaba y salió de allí con su Glaceon. Justo al empezar a subir las escaleras, los policías llegaban al tercer piso. Siguió subiendo, creyendo que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí, y así era, pero el Liepard del sargento les debía haber oído, y se separó de él para subir las escaleras furioso. Shadow se dio cuenta a tiempo, y consiguió llegar a la azotea y escaparse. Al llegar el Liepard arriba no había nadie.

"Que pasa Liepard, ¿escuchaste algo?" preguntó el sargento.

El Liepard asintió.

"Bueno, da igual." respondió el sargento, "si había alguien ya no está. Volvamos abajo"

Shadow, que había salido corriendo, no paró hasta llegar justo al lado del centro pokémon, al cual llegó exhausto y sin aliento.

"¿Estás bien, Shadow?" preguntó Light.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" gritó Shadow, "¡Me has asustado Light!"

"Perdóname" dijo ella avergonzada "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Shadow no quería meter a su amiga en líos, así que no le dijo lo que había hecho, aunque sabía que ella guardaría el secreto.

"Nada" dijo Shadow con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio, "Es que…quería salir…a dar una vuelta…y cómo se ha hecho… tarde…pues…he…venido…corriendo"

"Relájate. Venga, vamos a la habitación"

Shadow asintió. Al llegar a la habitación, Grey ya estaba dormido. Light dio las buenas noches a Shadow, y se acostó. Shadow se tumbó en su cama, pero no se pudo dormir. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había visto en ese edificio. Otro día vería lo que había en ese ordenador, pero más tarde.

"De momento no le diré nada ni a Light ni a Grey." pensó Shadow, "Si de verdad es algo importante, no quiero ponerlos en peligro".

Y después de esto se durmió.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio quemado, los policías intentaban averiguar que contenia el ordenador, pero vieron que no había datos en él. El sargento Berdz estaba contento, aunque delante de los otros policías demuestra estar decepcionado. Tras irse de allí, el sargento llamó a una persona.

"Señor, aquí Berdz." Decía a alguien por el teléfono, "Misión cumplida, no hay datos en el ordenador"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Combate en el bosque**_

Tras pasar la noche en Pueblo Terracota, Shadow, Light y Grey salieron de allí, por la Ruta 2, rumbo a Ciudad Gres, donde Shadow Y Light tendrían su primer combate de gimnasio.

Light y Grey iban discutiendo todo el rato sobre cosas sin importancia, o sobre cuál de sus pokémon era mejor y los pokémon, que iban a su lado se reían por todo lo que decían sus entrenadores. Shadow sin embargo iba más callado, pues todavía iba pensando en lo acaecido la noche anterior.

"¿Te pasa algo, Shadow?" preguntó Grey, "Estás muy callado"

"No" respondió, "Tan sólo estaba pensando en otras cosas"

Su Snivy, que iba jugando con su Glaceon, decidió, de repente, subirse a su cabeza. Al Snivy le gustó tanto que decidió quedarse allí.

"¿Te gusta, Snivy?" le preguntó Shadow.

"Sni, Sni…" respondió felizmente el pokémon mientras asentía.

Sus amigos, Tepig y Oshawott, vieron lo bien que se lo pasaba Snivy, y le emularon. Tepig se lanzó al hombro de Grey, y se quedó allí; y Oshawott quiso que Light lo cogiese en brazos. Sin embargo Glaceon prefirió mantenerse en el suelo al lado de su entrenador, como había hecho en Sinnoh y hasta ahora.

Llevaban ya la mitad de la Ruta 2 recorrida cuando se hizo de noche y tuvieron que acampar en una llanura cerca de un bosque. Cenaron, y prepararon la tienda. Grey se fue a entrenar un poco las habilidades de concurso, mientras que Shadow se fue a entrenar con su Glaceon y su Snivy a una zona en la que había troncos rotos que los hacia servir de objetivos.

Mientras ellos entrenaban con sus pokémon, Light decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Se acercó al bosque un poco, no mucho, puesto que le daba miedo entrar en el bosque por la noche. Mientras andaba, le pareció oír algo dentro del bosque. Intentó vencer su miedo y entró en el bosque. Había avanzado unos 50 metros cuando vio a un pequeño Solosis, bastante herido, huyendo de un Herdier. Light no pudo evitar defender a ese pobre pokémon y ordenó a su Oshawott salir a luchar.

"Oshawott, pistola agua"

El Oshawott realizó un pistola agua que dio al Herdier de lleno, dado que este no se había percatado de la presencia del Oshawott de Light. El Solosis se resguardó detrás de Light al ver que le defendía. El Herdier realizó un doble filo contra el OSshawott, que este esquivó.

"Oshawott" ordenó Light "placaje"

El pòkémon realizó un placaje que causó mucho daño al Herdier, que después de este ataque salió huyendo. Light, al acabar el combate se dirigió al Solosis herido.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Light.

"Sí" respondió el Solosis.

Light se asustó un poco al ver que el Solosis le hablaba pero se dio cuenta de que era por telepatía. Este le contó que le habían abandonado y que ese Herdier le perseguía por entrar en su territorio. Al final, sin que Light se lo esperase, el pokémon le pidió que lo atrapase. Light no se lo pensó, aprovechando que estaba débil le lanzó una pokéball. Esta vibró tres veces y no se abrió, lo que indicaba que lo había atrapado. Salió corriendo a decírselo a su hermano y a Shadow. Cuando llegó ellos ya habían acabado su entrenamiento y se disponían a irse a dormir.

"Chicos, mirad que pokémon he atrapado" dijo Light.

Lo sacó de la pokéball y se lo enseñó a los chicos. Ellos se quedaron fascinados y sacaron sus pokédex, las cuales dieron la información pertinente al pokémon:

"Solosis, el pokémon célula. Desata su poder psíquico para ahuyentar al enemigo. Solosis se comunica con sus compañeros por telepatía y puede vivir en cualquier ambiente gracias al líquido especial que recubre su cuerpo."

Después de esta explicación, Light les contó todo lo que había pasado en el bosque, y tras esto se fueron a dormir, ella pensando en su nuevo amigo Solosis.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: El Desafío Triangular (Primera Parte)**_

Shadow, Light y Grey se encontraban en Ciudad Gres. Habían ido allí para que Shadow y Light retasen al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad. En primer lugar estuvieron dando un paseo por Ciudad Gres para conocerla y ver si encontraban el gimnasio, pero no lo encontraron, por lo que se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon para informarse. La enfermera Joy les dijo que el gimnasio se encontraba dentro del Restaurante Gres, el restaurante más famoso y caro de Teselia. Dieron las gracias a la enfermera Joy se marcharon dirección al sitio indicado.

"¿Qué hará un gimnasio pokémon en un restaurante? "preguntó Grey, "No parece el lugar indicado"

"Ya, pero a lo mejor el dueño del restaurante es el líder de gimnasio" respondió Light.

Y no andaba por mal camino al pensar eso. Llegaron al restaurante, el cual se encontraba abierto. Vieron que, a pesar de ser caro como les había dicho la enfermera Joy, había mucha gente comiendo dentro. Al no encontrar el gimnasio, preguntaron a un joven camarero.

"Hola, ¿podrías decirnos dónde está el líder de gimnasio, por favor?" preguntó Shadow.

"¿Queréis retarle?" preguntó el chico.

"Sí" respondieron Shadow y Light al mismo tiempo, "¿Podrías llevarnos con él?" preguntó Light.

"Por supuesto" respondió, "Seguidme"

Los tres siguieron al chico. Mientras iban tras él se dieron cuenta de que hacía unos signos a otros dos chicos. Le siguieron hasta una estancia que, según parecía, estaba justo debajo del restaurante. Al llegar abajo, Shadow, Light y Grey vieron que los otros dos camareros estaban allí. El camarero que les había acompañado se unió a los otros, y cuando se encontraba junto a ellos, pulsó un botón que hizo que el techo se abriese en dos.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Shadow, "Queremos ver al líder de gimnasio"

"Nosotros somos los líderes de gimnasio" respondió el camarero.

"¡¿Qué?" dijeron Shadow y Light al mismo tiempo, "¿Cómo puede ser que haya tres líderes de gimnasio?"

"Veréis, según el pokémon inicial que hayáis escogido os tocará luchar contra uno de nosotros" explicó uno de los camareros.

"Sí, yo soy Maíz" dijo el camarero que les había acompañado, que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo también, el cual le tapaba un ojo, "Yo me especializo en pokémon de tipo agua"

"Hola, yo soy Millo" aclaró otro de los camareros, que tenía el pelo, el cual tenía una pequeña cresta en el flequillo, y los ojos verdes, "Yo me especializo en pokémon de tipo planta"

"Y finalmente, yo." dijo el último camarero, que tenía el pelo y los ojos rojos, "Soy Zeo, y me especializo en pokémon de tipo fuego"

Shadow y Light ya estaban más tranquilos, pero se les seguía haciendo raro que hubiese tres líderes.

"Está bien, ¿cuál de vosotros dos empezará?" preguntó Maíz.

Shadow y Light se miraron, y él le lanzó una mirada indicándola que empezase ella.

"Seré yo" respondió Light.

"¿A qué pokémon escogiste como inicial?" preguntó Zeo.

"A Oshawott"

"Bien, entonces te tocará luchar contra mí" respondió Millo.

"Pero, si lucha contra ti estará en desventaja" dijo Shadow refiriéndose a Light.

"Es cierto, pero está hecho precisamente así, si ella prueba que puede ganar con desventaja, demostrará que conoce bien a sus pokémon y que confía en ellos" aclaró Zeo.

"Entonces empecemos" pidió Light.

Light y Millo se colocaron cada uno en sus respectivos lados de la arena de batalla. Grey y Shadow se colocaron en un banco que se encontraba justo detrás de Light.

"Muy bien,será una batalla 2 contra 2" dijo Millo, "¡Adelante, Pansage!

"Está bien, ¡adelante, Oshawott!" ordenó Light

El Pansage salió de su pokéball al igual que Oshawott. Se veía que ambos estaban deseosos de combatir. Shadow, Light y Grey registraron los datos de Pansage en sus pokédex.

"Te toca empezar, Light" dijo Millo.

"Está bien, ¡Oshawott, placaje!"

El Oshawott atacó, pero el Pansage lo esquivó sin recibir órdenes de su entrenador. A continuación Millo ordenó a su Pansage utilizar Látigo Cepa, que causó daño al Oshawott de Ligth, pero Oshawott se agarró al látigo que había lanzado Pansage, y Liht le ordenó que ejecutase Pistola Agua. A pesar de que es un ataque que causa menos daño al Pansage por ser de tipo agua, fue un golpe crítico, que causó mucho daño a Pansage.

"¡Pansage,placaje!"

"¡Placaje tú también, Oshawott!"

Ambos ejecutaron un placaje muy potente que, tras que ambos pokémon chocasen y provocasen una polvareda, dejó debilitado al Pansage de Millo y al Oshawott de Light con bastante daño.

"Lo has hecho bien, Pansage" decía Millo mientras lo devolvía a su pokéball, "Muy bien, Light. Has conseguido vencer a mi Pansage muy rápidamente, pero veamos si puedes tan fácilmente vencer a mi Simisage, ¡Adelante Simisage!"

El Simisage salió de su pokéball y se preparó para luchar.

"¡Simisage, bomba germen!" ordenó Millo.

El bomba germen fue tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Light de ordenar a Oshawott un esquivar. El bomba germen dio de lleno en Oshawott, debilitándolo. Metió a Oshawott en su pokéball y sacó a su recién capturado Solosis.

"Bueno Solosis, está es tu primer combate, y aunque todavía no se tus ataques, seguro que ganamos" dijo Light, "Muy bien, veamos qué sabes hacer, ataca"

El Solosis emanó una fuerza de su interior, y creó esferas extrañas. Era poder oculto. El ataque pilló por sorpresa a Millo y a su Simisage, el cual fue golpeado por las esferas del poder oculto. Causó bastante daño al Simisage, por lo que Light dedujo que era de tipo fuego, volador o hielo. El Simisage contraatacó con avalancha, pero Solosis lo esquivó. Light, arriesgando mucho, ordenó a su Solosis que usase psicoonda. Este la usó y causó bastante daño al Simisage. Éste apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y Light, apovechando que intentaba levantarse, ordenó a Solosis otro Poder Oculto. Éste lo realizó, y el Simisage de Millo quedó fuera de combate.

"¡Bien! Hemos ganado" gritó Light mientras corría a abrazar a su Solosis.

"Enhorabuena Light" dijo Millo, "Tus pokémon han luchado verdaderamente bien. Aquí tienes la Medalla Trío"

"Muchas gracias, Millo" respondió ella.

"Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, ¿no Shadow?" preguntó Maíz.

"Sí" respondió Shadow.

"¿A qué inicial elegiste?" le volvió a preguntar.

"A Snivy"

"Vale, entonces te tocará contra mí" dijo Zeo, "¿Estás listo?"

"Sí" respondió Shadow.

Ambos ocuparon su lugar correspondiente en la arena, mientras que Light, Grey, Millo y Maíz se colocaban en sus bancos correspondientes detrás de cada uno de los entrenadores.

"Muy bien" dijo Zeo, "¡Qué empieze el combate!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: El Desafío Triangular (Segunda Parte)**_

"¡Adelante, Pansear!" ordenó Zeo.

"¡Sal, Snivy!" dijo Shadow.

Los dos pokémon salieron de sus pokéball y se miraron fijamente aguardando las órdenes de sus entrenadores. Shadow estaba muy nervioso, sus dos pokémon eran débiles ante el tipo fuego. Pero sabía que podía ganar si confiaba en sus pokémon. Zeo le hizo una señal para que empezase.

"¡Snivy, látigo cepa!" ordenó.

"¡Pansear, calcinación!"

El calcinación de Pansear quemó los látigos de Snivy. Shadow ordenó a su Snivy realizar un placaje, mientras que Zeo ordenó a su Pansear utilizar otra vez calcinación. Snivy esquivó el calcinación, pues Shadow le ordenó agacharse, y golpeó a Pansear. Éste, contraatacó con un calcinación que dio de lleno a Snivy, causándole mucho daño. Shadow se estaba empezando a estresar. Su Snivy estaba muy herido, y su contrincante apenas lo estaba, pero tenía un plan.

"¡Snivy, placaje!" ordenó.

"¡Calcinación, Pansear!"

El Pansear lanzó una gran llama en dirección a Snivy, mientras este se dirigía hacia el Pansear.

"¡Ahora, Snivy. ¡Salta!" ordenó Shadow.

El Snivy saltó por encima de la llama de Pansear.

¡Snivy, látigo cepa!

El Snivy lanzó unos látigos contra el Pansear que impactaron en él dejándolo un poco aturdido. Después, siguiendo las órdenes de Shadow lo cogió con los látigos y lo lanzó. Pero el Pansear, a pesar de estar herido, se posó en el suelo, y lanzó un Calcinación contra Snivy, según le había dicho Zeo, al cual debilitó.

"Vuelve, Snivy" dijo Shadow mientras volvia a meter a Snivy en su pokéball, "Has luchado bien, te mereces un descanso"

Shadow dirigió su mirada hacia su Glaceon, el cual se encontraba junto a él.

"Te toca, Glaceon" le ordenó Shadow.

El pequeño Glaceon salió a la arena y espero a las órdenes de su entrenador. Zeo, que conocía a ese pokémon, estaba impresionado, los dos pokémon que Shadow tenía eran débiles contra los suyos, si de verdad ganaba demostraría ser un gran entrenador. Además su estilo de lucha le recordaba al de alguien que conocía.

"¡Glaceon, granizo"! ordenó Shadow.

El Glaceon creó una granizada muy potente que empezó a causar daños al Pansear.

"¡Pansear, calcinación!"

Una gran llama se dirigió hacia Glaceon.

"¡Glaceon, esquiva e hidropulso!"

El Glaceon esquivó el Calcinación de su oponente y lanzó un potente hidropulso que debilitó de un solo golpe al Pansear de Zeo. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. No sabían que un Glaceon pudiese aprender un ataque de tipo agua, y que pudiese derrotar a un pokémon con tanta rapidez. Zeo sacó a su segundo pokémon , un Simisear.

"¡Simisear, triturar!" ordenó el líder.

"¡Esquívalo Glaceon!"

El Glaceon esquivó el ataque, y respondió con un hidropulso, que dio parcialmente al Simisear. Este atacó con un lanzallamas, y Shadow ordenó a su Glaceon que lanzase un rayo hielo. El rayo hielo desapareció por culpa del lanzallamas. Pero seguía granizando, y en esas condiciones Glaceon llevaba ventaja. Por no mencionar que él no había recibido daño todavía, y el Simisear un poco. Shadow ordenó que atacase con bola sombra, y Zeo reaccionó ordenando a su Pansear que realizase un lanzallamas. Ambos ataques fueron por lugares diferentes, y ambos pokémon fueron heridos por los ataques del adversario. Los dos estaban muy dañados, y no se veía un claro ganador.

"Bien, vamos a acabar con esto." dijo Zeo, "¡Simisear, llamarada!"

"Que te crees tú eso" respondió Shadow, "¡Glaceon, ventisca!"

Ambos pokémon realizaron sus ataques más potentes al mismo tiempo. Hubo una explosión seguida de una humareda. Se vio como ambos pokémon se intentaban levantarse del suelo al mismo tiempo, pero tras varios instantes, el Simisear de Zeo cayó. Shadow había ganado el combate, y fue corriendo a su Glaceon para abrazarle. Zeo se acercó a él, después de hacer regresar a su pokémon a su pokéball.

"Bien hecho Shadow, aquí tienes tu medalla" le dijo Zeo, "¿Por cierto, no tendras algún familiar que sea entrenador o líder de gimnasio verdad?"

Él respondió que no, aunque era verdad, pero no quería que nadie se enterase de que su hermana era campeona. Se despidieron de los líderes y se marcharon al Centro Pokémon para curar a sus pokémon y para pasar la noche allí. Light y Shadow dejaron a sus pokémon con la enfermera Joy para que los curase, y se subieron con Grey a dormir a una de las habitaciones. Se durmieron rápidamente, pues estaban cansados después del combate.

A la mañana siguiente, recogieron sus pokémon y emprendieron rumbo en dirección a su próximo combate de gimnasio y el primer concurso de Grey que tendría lugar en Ciudad Esmalte.


End file.
